Calm Before the Storm
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: The calm preceeds a storm. What would one do when you know a stormy person enters the calm? (This is a KatsuDeku fanfiction that was made before a storm enters the country)


Midoriya Izuku is sweating profusely as he answered the assignments given to them. The reason why he is sweating like his life is on the line even though the A/C is on is because of the person in front of him. Said person is also answering another set of questions, a pair assignment, but the glare he gave poor Midoriya made him think the person wanted to fight villains to the death rather than be with him.

"K- Kacchan, could you help me with this problem?" Midoriya squeaked as he held the workbook towards his partner, and Bakugou Katsuki looked up from his work. He grabbed the workbook, making sure to pull hard with an upwards motion enough to hit Midoriya's chin.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bakugou asked, his scowl deepening as he read the problem. "This is a fucking easy problem!" He plopped Midoriya's workbook on top of the one he's working on, and scrawled the answer. After answering, he closed the book then threw it at Midoriya.

The throw wasn't really that hard by Bakugou-standards, so Midoriya easily caught it. He opened up the workbook and gave the guy a smile. "As expected from Kacchan, you know your stuff," he said.

Bakugou had his head bowed down, glaring at his own workbook like he wanted nothing more than to incinerate it to a million degrees. He growled as he muttered to himself stuff like "Of course I know my stuff, fucking nerd" and "Fuck that damn teacher. Why the fuck do I have to work with this wimp?" and other insults that made Midoriya try and focus on his own work, and not bother the volatile guy in front of him.

As Midoriya worked his way to the end of the workbook, his mind wandered back to last Friday, when their teacher, Aizawa Shota, said that they will have a weekend assignment that they must pass by next Monday. He said that the workbooks, one per student other than Todoroki and Bakugou who got two, are a compiled work from all of their subjects that will serve as a review for them for an upcoming major exam, and he decided to divide the class in pairs, so that the students can study and compare their answers.

After finishing almost half of the book, Midoriya looked at Bakugou, who was already on his second workbook. He smiled as he watched the other answer, from what he could read, a particularly hard question. He noticed that the other's focus is just like when he is fighting, and that he taps the pen to his chin. He chuckled seeing a bit at the blue spot at Bakugou's chin. The guy only have blue pens for the reason that "blue stimulates memory retention", or so he said, which surprised Midoriya. 'Since when is he an expert on colors and it's effects to the human brain', he thought.

Looking at his bookshelf, Midoriya noticed that Bakugou has a good collection of academic and reference books. There are some novels too, but the one that took his interest is the top shelf, where he saw teen demographic books and light novels.

Bakugou seemed to notice that his partner's focus is somewhere else. He looked up and said. "Do your fucking work, nerd. I'm almost finished here, and here you are, fucking gawking at my bookcase." This made Midoriya blush and start on the last workbook.

"You have a lot of books, huh," Midoriya said. "The last time I visited your room back at your house, you don't have even one storybook." He thought for a moment, then looked up, smiling sheepishly. "When was it again? The last time I came over."

Bakugou, who just finished his half of the second workbook, rolled his eyes in an extremely irritated and mocking way. "When we were still kids, idiot. I still dunno why I fucking invited you over."

"Ah, yes, I remember now." Midoriya looked down and continued his work. "There was a storm back then, and your house was closest, so I took refuge until it passed."

Bakugou looked like he doesn't really want to remember that time. "The fucking storm went on until evening, so you gotta stay over," he said, standing up and walking to the window. He pulled the curtains open and cursed as rain turned the late afternoon dark, progressively getting stronger. "A storm's coming," he muttered then harshly closed the curtains.

Midoriya looked up again from his work as Bakugou traversed the room to his closet and pulled out some clothing bundled in a towel. "Are you going to take a bath?" he asked.

"What do you think I'm gonna do with these?" Bakugou retorted as he stomped out of the room. "You better finish up when I come back or I'm gonna kick your fucking ass out of the window," he warned.

Midoriya nodded and returned to his work, and after a few minutes, he has finished it. "I'll just let Kacchan check my answers later," he mumbled to himself as he stood up and stretched, his back aching from prolonged sitting. While stretching, he noticed a few picture frames on Bakugou's bedside table. He made his way there and noticed that most of the pictures on he frame are from their childhood days. Midoriya picked up one where he was featured, a photograph from the time he was unfortunate to wear girls clothing due to some unfortunate events. He chuckled as he said, "Kacchan though I was a girl back then, and wanted to marry me."

"And the though of it makes me cringe now." Bakugo was suddenly in the room, his usually spiky hair damp and limp. He made his way to Midoriya and snatched the picture frame. "Who told you to look, fucking nerd?"

Midoriya looked at Bakugo, and his cheeks turned red. "Cute…" he muttered, loud enough for Bakugou to hear and give him a death glare. He immediately lowered his eyes, tearing them off from the sight in front of him, but it is still no good, as Bakugo is topless. Now, Midoriya already saw Bakugou's body far too many times, but being alone with him in the other's room had given him very wild fantasies.

The other noticed Midoriya's cheeks grew redder than a tomato, and by the looks of it, he got irritated. "Are you… thinking of some shitty stuff, asswipe?" he growled

Midoriya cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and let his eyes look again at Bakugou's own. Just looking at those fierce, red eyes, framed by those ash blonde hair of his made Midoriya's brain to mush, but he still had the mind to say, "W- why aren't you d- dressed yet?"

The other teen looked incredulous. "Why the fuck would it bother you if I am topless or not?" Bakugou walked to his closet and took a black tank top and wore it. He padded to the table and took Midoriya's workbook and started studying it. "Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna work?"

The poor Midoriya scrambled to the table, his head hung low. "S- so… Are my answers correct?" he asked, twisting the hem of his shirt. "I'm not sure if my answers on the algebra are correct, so please, if you could, correct them."

Bakugo was silent as he scanned Midoriya's workbook, his focus was entirely on the book. After a few minutes and a few scribbles on the workbook, he returned the book to Midoriya. "Work on your algebra. I've corrected your mistakes, so make sure to put them in your noggin' and fucking remember them."

"Thanks, Kacchan," Midoriya said as he looked the worksheet. He paused at a particularly tricky problem and looked up. "Um, Kacchan, I can't get how you got this answer," he said as he pointed at the problem. "Could you teach me how you arrived at this answer?"

Bakugou sighed as he stood up and sat besides Midoriya. An electric jolt seemed to pass from Bakugou to him as the other's skin touched his. The poor boy's focus wasn't on the problem, but on how Bakugou's skin is so flawless that he sometimes hear the girls talk jealously about the perfect skin of his childhood friend. He also noticed that Bakugou smelled so sweet, just like sugar. 'His mom's quirk is so unfair', he thought. 'Why does it make Kacchan so delectable? Unfair.'

Midoriya was pulled out from his musings when he noticed Bakugou's eyes on him. "I think you already get this problem," Bakugou said, his voice unusually calm. He stood up and went to his bed. "I think my services is not needed. Would you get out of my room now if you've finished?"

'Passive-aggressive?' Midoriya though. 'Bakugou is acting passive-aggressive? That's new.' He walked towards Bakugou, who was slumped on the bed with his back towards Midoriya. "What's the problem, Kacchan?"

"Nothing. Get out of my room now."

Midoriya felt hurt. He knew that he isn't as close to Bakugou now, but he is still his childhood friend. "Please don't be like that. Could you tell me?"

After a few seconds, Bakugou turned around, sat up, and looked at Midoriya straight in the eyes; the rubies that is Bakugou's eyes is unnerving him. "You are my problem."

"M- me? Why me?" Midoriya asked, totally lost.

"I... don't fucking laugh, got that? But I think I... shit, I can't say it!" He slumped back down and turned his back at Midoriya.

"Oh, come on, Kacchan," Midoriya said, sitting besides Bakugou. "Tell me, please." It was a few seconds before Bakugou whispered something.

"I think I like you."

Midoriya's world paused. The rain stopped falling, the wind stopped howling, and Bakugou's eyes, now back at him, are two perfect rubies. "Me too, Kacchan. Me too" he whispered back and bowed down and kissed his childhood friend, savouring the sweet, sweet taste that is now his.


End file.
